


Mixed Feelings

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batman - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Batfamily, F/M, Pregnant, TimSteph, flasbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: It’s 13 years into the future. Stephanie and Tim are married and expecting their first child together. Everyone is thrilled, Stephanie included but why is she also feeling sad?





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie stared at the test infront of her. This is what they wanted right? She felt tears welling in her eyes she quickly whipped them. They weren’t tears of joy, they weren’t tears of disappointment either. Honestly she didn’t know what they were. Then she got a flashback-to when she was a teenager  
*flashback*  
15 year old Stephanie Brown sat on the toilet staring at the test. Two pink lines. This couldn’t be happening, she was in high school, her dad was in jail, her mom worked constantly, she had just broken up with her jerk older boyfriend who moved to another town. Worst of all she was just starting to gain Batman’s trust. Now what? Sure she had many options but which one was right for her. She jumped when her phone made a loud noise as it vibrated on the marble countertop, she picked it up looking at the text  
Tim: Hey where are you? I’ve been waiting on this rooftop for 15 minutes.

She smiled to herself. Tim- He was so sweet and caring and cute. Not to mention he was smart. He was the complete opposite of any guy she had ever dated. Which is why she was surprised when she realized she had a crush on him. But who wouldn’t with that rocking body. Sometimes she felt like he might like her too, but he was dating Cassie so that kinda put a stop to any romancing, which she respected. Besides Tim wouldn’t want her now anyways.  
I’m not feeling great, think I’ll skip patrol tonight.  
A second later her phone vibrated again  
Tim: Okay, feel better. Maybe if I get a chance I’ll stop by and check in  
*end flashback*  
Fast forward 13 years and here she was again with a pregnancy test in hand. Except this one was different. This time it was Tim’s, this time they were married and had been for a year. This time the baby was planned. 

Looking at the time she realized Tim would be home from his day job at Wayne Enterprise in 15 minutes. How would she tell him? Should she just come out and say it, or think of a cute Pinterest way?”

Stephanie shook her head “If I did the Pinterest way he’d try to break everything down to a science, I’ll just tell him” she said to herself before standing. 

Tim arrived home not much later “Hey Steph I’m home.” He shrugged off his winter coat hanging it in the coat closet. 

She stayed in the kitchen where she continued to prepare dinner. If she rushed to the door he’d know something was up

“Hey it smells great in here.” Tim smiles stepping into the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her waist “What’s cooking good looking?” He kissed her cheek 

“Chicken noodle soup” she turned giving him a hot spoonful

“Mmmm Alfred’s recipe” he grinned  
Stephanie nodded “Is there any other way?”

Tim chuckled “If there is its wrong”  
Stephanie nodded in agreement “How was your day?” She asked moving the soup off the stove then turning to look at him again

Tim shrugged “It was work, doing accounting work for Wayne enterprises is a lot more fun with you there as my secretary” he pointed

Stephanie nodded “I was bored today”

He smiled “Well you were throwing up quiet a bit, I think staying home was a good call.”

Stephanie tapped her nails against the countertop “Yeah about that. I ummm I took a test today.” She said slowly

Tim rose an eyebrow “A test? What kinda test? Like Batwork test. Did you hack a data base without me”

Stephanie laughed “Of course not, I took a pregnancy test” she said softly 

Tim’s eyes widened “And?”

Stephanie pulled the test out of her back pocket handing it to him 

She watched as he examined it, his eyebrows furrowed

“This is positive” he pointed

Stephenie nodded

“You’re our having a baby? We’re having a baby the smile on his face grew “I’m going to be a dad. This is-“

He stopped when he noticed Stephanie’s emotionless expression “Are you okay- with this? I mean this what you want right? If you don’t I mean you can do what you have to do, I just figured since we’ve been trying the last 3 months and all that-“

Stephanie pressed a finger to his lips “Of course I want this Stud” she grinned  
Tim smiled “Good cause I do to.” 

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips “Next thing is telling our family.”   
Stephanie nodded “I say we see Lee or Dinah first then from there we will make plans.”

Tim nodded “Well thanksgiving just passed. What if we tell them on Christmas. When we are all together “  
A small smile formed on her face “I like that idea”  
——————————————————-  
A week later Dinah informed her that she was approximately 5 weeks along. She recommended that she stop patrolling at the 8 week mark which was almost perfect timing for telling the family. She said that so far everything looked great. Tim was so happy, she had never seen him so happy. She was happy too, it’s just there was—-something bothering her.

Before they knew it Christmas was only one day away. She and Tim say in the living room as the finished wrapping presents.

“You think Nathan is going to like his new bo staff?” Tim asked as he wrapped the gift

Stephanie smiled “He’s Dick’s son and Robin. I’m sure he’ll love it”

Tim nodded “Yeah well he’s also going to be 13 soon. He’s getting to an age where he’s going to start wanting to be his own person”

Stephanie nodded “Not going to argue with you there. Then again Leah is 9 and we’ve never known what to get her” 

Tim smiled “I can’t believe our family is goin to know tomorrow “

Stephanie smiled “There hasn’t been a new kid in your family for 9 years.”

Tim nodded “I think everyone will be happy. At lease I hope so”  
——————————————————-  
On Christmas everyone sat around the 10 foot tree the last present seemingly had been unwrapped

“Well if everyone is finished I shall go grab the extra large trash bags and we can begin clearing the way” Alfred said pushing himself up. Until Stephanie cut him off

“Actually Alfred Tim and I have a present we forgot to give you.”

Alfred smiled sitting back in his seat “Oh really? But you already gave me the new oven mitt set, which I live by the way”

Tim smiled “I think you’ll love this one even more” he handed the elderly man an envelope

The rest of the family looked on confused. Everyone was there, Cass, Jason, Damian, Bruce,Dick and Barbara along with their kids 12 year old Nathan and 9 year old Leah. Word was Selina would probably be by later as well. Alfred opened the card, you could tell he was slightly nervous since all eyes were on him  
“Congrats you’re going to be a babysitter.” Alfred red the front of the card confused

Cass’ jaw dropped being the first to figure it out

Alfred smiled knowing what it meant as well but opened the card to read the rest 

“I mean a Great Grandpa -AGAIN!” Baby Drake due in July!”

“You guys are having a baby!” Barbara smiled embracing Stephanie in a tight hug 

“Finally someone who will understand what it’s like to raise offspring of the Batboys” she joked

Stephanie laughed “Yeah I think I’m going to need all the advice I can get”

“Timmy! You’re going to be a dad.” He hugged his brother “You are going to love it, being a dad is a best especially when they are little and think you are the coolest person on earth” he nudged him

“I’m finally going to have cousins” Nathan said happily

Leah smiled “You mean WE? I can’t wait”

Nathan looked at Stephanie “Even if this kid is a boy I’ll still be your favorite, right Aunt Steph?”

Stephanie smiled placing a hand on the boys cheek “Of course, you’ll always be my precious angel” she laughed lightly   
Then it was Jason who smacked Tim on the shoulder “Well Timbers I didnt know you had it in ya”

Tim smiled then looked at Bruce who had been observing everyone’s excitement “Well Bruce, what do you think?”

Bruce nodded “This is good news, I look forward to your child’s arrival. Congratulations Tim” he clasped Tim’s shoulder

Damian observed Stephanie

“What is it Dami?” She asked releasing   
Leah from a hug

The 21 year old tilted his head “How far along are you precisely”

Stephanie smiled “I’ll be 9 weeks in 2 days” she ran her hand along her still flat belly

Damian nodded “When will you begin to show?”

Stephanie shrugged “I’m still pretty early so this is relatively normal, considering how physically active I used to be. But everyone is different so who knows”

Damian nodded “But weren’t you pregnant before as a teen”  
The room became quiet 

“Damian “ Dick said narrowly

Damian rolled his eyes “I am not a child anymore Grayson, I’m just asking a simple question “

Tim stepped forward putting an arm around Stephanie “Yeah but kinda a subject we’ve been trying to ignore”

Stephanie shook her head “Guys it’s fine he’s right” he was right but it wasn’t fine. Truthfully the whole pregnancy so far was bringing up flashbacks from things that she had hurried long ago. Perhaps that’s what had been wrong with her these past couple weeks. She wanted to be mad at Damian for saying what he said but she couldn’t. She really was excited for this baby, and he didn’t necessarily ask anything wrong. She thought she was over her first child’s adoption, why was she suddenly not?


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie laid back on her and Tim’s bed. Tim was out on patrol and she had stopped patrolling 8 weeks ago and she was still bored out of her mind . She occupied her time by continuing with moderate exercise, Dinah said it was okay and that it could actually make her labor easier plus it meant that she would be able to get back into the vigilant life sooner after the baby was born.

She had her shirt pulled up and was absentmindedly running her hand over her belly, a slight bump had begun to form. Then she paused feeling a flutter. Her baby was kicking for the first time. 

She sat up a little “You’re kicking me? Wow.” She laid back, “I mean I know that you’re in there. But to feel you.” She put her hand back on her stomach “I wish your dad was here, but he’s on patrol” she smiled to herself “We love you so much”

*Flashback *  
15 year old Stephanie was on a roof in Gotham. Her Spoiler suit was beginning to get tight with her ever growing belly, but she was determined for Batman not to find out until she absolutely couldn’t hide it any longer. She had worked too hard to earn his trust, she wasn’t going to loose it by telling him she was a pregnant teenager. Luckily tonight he had sent her off with Robin, and he knew...he was the second one she told after her mother. 

She was deep in thought scanning the city, but jumped when she felt a fluttering on her stomach.

“You okay?” Tim looked toward her

Stephanie nodded placing her hand on her stomach “I think it just kicked”

Tim looked taken back “The baby?” he questioned 

She nodded waving him over “Wanna feel?”

He nodded before nervously placing his hand on her stomach “Im not sure if you can feel it over the Kevlar” she moved his hand then paused “There do you feel that?”

Tim nodded “That’s so cool” he said in awe

Stephanie shrugged “I guess”

“Meaning?” He tilted his head moving his hand from her stomach

She sighed “Tim, the baby kicking. It means this kid is growing”

“Which is bad?” Tim asked confused

Stephanie shook her head “It means I won’t be able to hide this from Batman much longer.” 

Tim looked at her sadly before throwing an arm over her shoulder “Steph I promise Batman won’t replace you okay? And I’ll tell him when you’re ready”

“I’d like that” she nodded   
*end flashback*

It was late when Tim got home from patrol and Stephanie was in a deep sleep. She felt him climbing onto the bed and was halfway awake by the time he wrapped his arms around her.

“Mph you’re home” she said softly

Tim kissed her temple “Mmhmm”

She rolled onto her back “Give me your hand”

Tim did as he was told, Stephanie took control running it over her belly. After a few minutes she groaned “Our baby kicked tonight. “

“And I missed it?” Tim poured 

Stephanie let out a huff “I was hoping the baby would kick again. I’ve been feeling flutters all night and of course when you get home they stopped”

Tim flashed a half smile and wrapped his arms back around her “Its okay babe, you’re only 16 weeks. There’ll be more than enough time for me to feel our baby kick” he pecked her lips “Only one more month and we will find out what we’re having” he whispered softly as they drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie lay on the bed at Leslie’s clinic. There was no hiding her bump now. It was not super large but it was now obvious that she was pregnant.

“Baby looks great guys!” Leslie smiled 

The screen showed the black and white silhouette, it was clear now that it was a baby and no longer a white blob.  
Tim squeezed her hand tighter from where he sat beside her. “Our baby is getting so big Steph!” 

She smiled, thankful for once again another good report

“Would you like to know what the gender is?” Leslie asked

Stephanie and Tim looked at each other mentally speaking before nodding their heads.

Leslie smiled “You two are having a baby girl “

Stephanie smiled “A girl! Tim we’re having a baby girl!” She leaned over kissing his lips.

He blinked This time he had the flashback.

*While his friend was resting 16 year old Tim Drake decided to take a walk through the hospital. He made it to the hospitals nursery, scanning the little beds till he saw one with the tag labeled ‘Baby Girl Brown’. He smiled at the little pink bundle through the glass . “Are you the father?” A voice asked

Tim looked over to see a short, stocky female nurse-probably in her mid 60’s 

He shook his head “No I’m a friend of the...”

“Mothers?” She rose an eyebrow

He nodded 

The woman flashed a smile “Would you like to hold her? All us at the nurses station know the situation. But the adoption agency’s rules are that the adoptive parents can’t see her till the papers are signed and they won’t let the mother do that till 48 hours after birth. So....little baby girl is just hanging out here on her own.”

Tim continued to look at the sleeping newborn before nodding “I haven’t ever held one” 

The nurse giggled “I’ll help you sweetie, it’s not rocket science. It’s almost her feeding time. You can give her a bottle” she opened the door to the nursery waving him in.

The nurse smiled at Tim, sitting in the recliner. He was looking down at the baby girl as she suckled on the bottle. 

“Is her mother sure she doesn’t want to see her?” She asked

Tim nodded not looking away from the unnamed newborn “She doesn’t even want to know what gender of the baby is. Says she’ll be less attached that way.” He looked up at the elderly woman “But she knows I’m here. She asked me to come check on the baby. “ 

The woman nodded “Well you’re doing a great job, you’d never know that you have no experience with babies. And she’s lucky to have a friend like you”

*end flashback*

 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone we’re having a girl!” Stephanie smiled as they got ready to go to the Manor for Sunday dinner

Tim smiled “Yeah, Leah will be excited, not only is she going to be a big cousin she’s going to have a girl cousin”

He watched Stephanie get ready, she was finally happy about this baby. She was happy before but he could tell she was thinking about the baby she gave up a lot. 

She stepped forward kissing his lips “This all seems so real now.” She smiled “I can just picture a little girl with your dark hair” she ran her fingers through his locks 

Tim grinned “Hopefully your beautiful almond shaped eyes “ he wrapped his arms around her waist

Stephanie giggled “If she’s lucky your smarts”

“And your personality” he kissed her forehead “We better go before we’re late. You know how Alfred gets if we are late to Sunday family dinner” 

She smiled “Oh yeah, we definitely better get going. Especially since he’s making meatloaf tonight. I gotta beat Dick and Barbara’s son to it before he steals it all”  
She began toward the door

“Hey he’s 13, a growing teenage boy. Give him a break” he teased following after her to the garage

She turned to look at him over her shoulder “And Incase you’re forgetting I’m growing our daughter. I think I’m entitled to an extra slice” she rested her hand on her belly.


End file.
